Always Together
by jessicahemmings
Summary: "El secreto de la existencia humana consiste no sólo en vivir, sino en hallar el motivo de vivir. Sin una idea clara y determinada del objeto de su existencia, el hombre preferirá renunciar a ella, y se destruirá, antes que permanecer en la tierra"


Sinopsis.

_"Todo es temporal, solo hay algo dentro de ti que es permanente. acepta esto con una sonrisa, respira y medita; y surgirá una fuerza desde lo mas profundo dentro de ti "_

Dos chicos universitarios: Luke hemmings y Becca Rouse, novios, ambos compañeros del mismo salón, estudian diseño grafico en la universidad de Stanford, Luke es cantante en una banda y su relación con Becca es de hace 2 meses.

Patrick , gran enemigo para ellos, hermano mayor de Becca.

"Un intento lo hará fallar, pero luego el logró llegará"

* * *

><p>Capitulo I.<p>

_ Becca_

Sentados en uno de los banquillos de la universidad Luke y yo estamos sentados, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, sintiendo su hermosa piel.  
>Llevamos solo dos meses y lo amo como mi vida, el sinceramente es un hombre muy humilde encantador y sexy cuando se lo propone.<p>

Al salir de la universidad Luke se llevó a Becca a un centro comercial para pasar un rato juntos.

-Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Luke

-¿Qué tal sí vamos a la tienda de Cd's?- pregunte intrigada, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla con cariño.

-Claro, muy buena elección. – Se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

><p>Fueron recorriendo todas las tiendas del centro comercial, mientras Luke veía, Becca se compraba más y más discos. Becca era la típica chica la cual le gustaba gastar en cosas provechosas para ellá ¿Y porque no gastarlos en discos?, se llevó cuatro discos: The Black Parade de My chemical Romance, Wretched and Divine de Black Veil Brides, Feel de Sleeping With Sirens y Save Rock And Roll de Fall Out Boy. Sin duda para ella esa era una de sus bandas favoritas y a Luke también las amaba.<p>

Luego de comprar y observar todo el centro comercial se fueron a un pequeño Mcdonald's que se encontraba en la esquina.  
>Mirando la lista de precios.<p>

-¿Qué prefieres un BigMac o un McPollo?- Pregunta Luke ,mirando desconcertado el menú.

-Un BigMac-becca pronuncia sin titubear, mientras sonríe.

El la observa detenidamente y le da un pequeño mimo en el cabello lacio

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta confundida casi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-A comprar el BigMac- le respondió con calma, mientras se dirigía a la caja.

Becca miro detenidamente los asientos vacíos de al frente, fue casi como un rayo pero justo antes de sentarse, un hombre alto y fornido añadiendo que era lo bastante guapo para competir con su amado Luke. Lo examino detenidamente mientras colocaba una cara de pocos amigos, ella era una dama por lo tanto civilizadamente se quedaría con el puesto.

- Disculpe, creo que fui la primera en llegar por lo tanto tengo el privilegio de quedarme con la mesa- comento siendo un poco sarcástica, colocando su bolso posesivamente en la mesa.

El la miro confundido y la examino casi como un rayos X, le dio una sonrisa brillante y casi tentadora

- Si deseas puedes acompañar a este humilde hombre- pronuncio lentamente, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Ella se sobresalto, y dio un alarido nervioso

Luke volteo por instinto al escuchar lo que parecía ser un pequeño grito, su mirada azulada se torno furiosa al ver esa escena desagradable, _¿Quien demonios era ese imbécil?, tocando algo que por naturaleza misma le __pertenecía. _Respiro profundo, tomando la orden de hamburguesas casi aplastante en un puño.

Becca fue jalada de golpe hacia la silla al lado de aquel completo desconocido, un poco perturbada sonrió nerviosa tratando de ser amable

-Me podría soltar, solo deseo una mesa- Suspiro con cansancio, mientras sentía una fulminante mirada en la espalda

El extraño la miro con insinuación.

- Kyle- pronuncio con lentitud, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro

Ella trago duro, no podía negarlo ese hombre tenia un magnetismo casi irresistible.

- ¿K-Kyle?- tartamudeo alejándose mientras un diminuto sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- Mi Nombre- Susurro detenidamente pegándose a la frente de ella, se acercaba peligrosamente a un terreno muy desconocido.

Todo pareció detenerse, la bandeja cayo con brusquedad en el medio de los dos culpables y el verdugo de ojos azulejos observaba con ira la escena.

- Querida Becca, veo que pasas bien la espera- su tono cargado de sarcasmo resonó en el ambiente, le rodeo de los hombros casi posesivo.

Ella se torno demasiado nerviosa, sudando frió _¿Como saldría de semejante situación sin alterar mas a su queridisimo Novio?. _se mordió el labio mientras aquello ya parecía un campo de batalla, como escaparía de las garras de ese demonio de ojos azul que era un Grinch de celos.


End file.
